


Souji Doesn't Have a Crush. He Swears.

by CreativelyAnxious



Series: Persona: Hackers Guild Side Stories [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Alika is in Greece and Souji is in Japan, And they're still gay, It's not mentioned in the fic but is a bit of context, Izanagi and Jiraya are both cats, M/M, Souji finally admits that he's a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyAnxious/pseuds/CreativelyAnxious
Summary: Souji does not have a crush, he swears.No matter what Sho says, he doesn’t.Another side story for my Persona au. This time, developing Souji and Alika's relationship. Souji, like his dad, is very much a Disaster Gay.





	Souji Doesn't Have a Crush. He Swears.

Souji does not have a crush, he swears.

No matter what Sho says, he doesn’t.

So what if he enjoys talking to Alika? He’s a new friend and he’s from another country! Besides, Alika was just a cool person and was interesting to talk to. As Souji continues to try and convince himself that it’s not a crush, his phone pings, letting him know he’s received a message.

Tol Stringbean: Hey, you available to go online?

Souji smiled slightly at the message. Well, speak of the devil.

Me: Ye, I’ve got some time. You wanna meet up in-game?

Tol Stringbean: Nah, sister took the gaming equipment today. Up for video chat?

Me: Sure thing. Let me grab my laptop real quick

Souji got up from the couch, Jiraya cradled in his arms, and headed to his room. He sets the cat down on his bed so that he can grab his laptop and headphones. Once settled back against his pillows, laptop propped up on his legs and waiting for it to boot up, Jiraya moves over and settles down on Souji’s stomach, purring softly and nuzzling his chest.

He smiled down at the Ragdoll, gently petting him and logging in to Skype. As soon as the page opens, a notification pops up:

“Alika_Onasis calling”

Souji accepts the call, and smiles when the window opens to show Alika’s face, who smiles back. “Hey Stringbean. How’re things?” Alika rolls his two toned eyes at the nickname, but is still smiling.

“They’re alright. What about you, Shortstack? You surviving you’re family reunion?” Souji snorts at the nickname Alika gave him in retaliation to being called “Tol Stringbean” so often.

He shrugs in response to the question. “I’ve made it through just fine so far,” Souji looked at the door to his bedroom and Izanagi came in and jumped up to cuddle Jiraya on top of him, “They’re all out right now. I had homework I needed to finish so I stayed here. So, you just get Nagi, Riya, and I.” He tilts the laptop screen down slightly to show the Ragdoll and Manx cats curled up and purring on top of his torso.

Alika raised an eyebrow when he saw the cats. “Finally being introduced to the famous pets, am I?” At Souji’s questioning sound, he chuckles softly. “You do talk about them a lot. Sho wasn’t joking when he said that you were a little obsessed with cats. Speaking of which, those are some nice headphones, Shotstack.” He smirks, gesturing towards Souji’s cat ear headphones.

Souji huffed, cheeks bright red. He ignored the last comment. “As a matter of fact, you should be honored to meet them. They are far superior to all of you.” He subconsciously pouts slightly, petting the two cats, the purrs getting louder in response.

“Oh, of course they are,” Alika snorts at Souji’s dramatics. He schools his face into a serious expression and sits up straight before bowing towards the screen, eyes closed. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Oh Great Izanagi and Jiraya.”

Souji sits for a moment, wide eyed, in slight shock that Alika went along with his Dramatic Cat Introduction. It starts off as a soft chuckle, until he’s loudly laughing, tears in his eyes. “Geeze, Alika.” Souji wipes his eyes to get rid of the tears. Alika looked up when he started laughing, wide smile on his face.

“Glad I could entertain you,” Souji snorts again, causing Alika to smile a little more. “Though, I do have one question for you.” Souji moves the screen back up so that the cats were no longer in frame. He tilts his head to the side, expression curious. Alika’s smile softened. Just like a cat, he thinks. “Just curious, but is everyone in your family gay?”

Souji blinks for a few seconds, processing the question. “... You know, ya. Now that I really think about it, we are.” Souji nods slowly. “Well, you know what that means, Tol Stringbean? Might as well pick a pride flag now. Once you meet my dads, you’re gonna need it.”

“Oh? Planning on introducing me to them next?” Alika raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. Souji simply shrugged in response, though his cheeks did turn a soft pink at the question.

They continue talking for a while, talking about school, their friends, families, and the many disappearances that have been happening around the world. Eventually, Alika’s sister came to tell him to go to sleep, claiming that he was being too loud and was interrupted her sleep, which was disappointing to both boys.

“Well, guess that means we’ll have to continue this conversation later.” Alika turns back to Souji, winking as he went to end the call. “Later, Shortstack.” Souji sat there for a few moments after the call ends, face bright red and eyes wide.

… Shit, looks like Sho was right.


End file.
